Key of Death
by Black Zed
Summary: Summary inside. too long to fit in this box. slight KairiXSora. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Prologue

**Good day y'all. Here is my newest story. This is the first Crossover i've ever written, so it might not be that good.**

**Anyway. This story takes place after KH2, and on a random moment in Bleach. Ichigo already has his mask, but the fight with Ulquiorra (or however you spell it) hasn't helped it yet.**

**I do not own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts. All rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**

**Destiny Islands - Sora POV**

It's been one year after the fight with Xemnas. Riku Kairi and me have returned to our normal lives.

Well, normal... You wouldn't call it normal if, when you come home after two years of being away, kickin' Nobody and Heartless butt, there have actually been people who founded fanclubs for you. Seriously, the past three months, I've been asked to show my Keyblade more times then Riku had a girls confess to him, and believe me, that's a lot...

So anyway, aside from the fanclub wars (because there were more then one Sora fanclub, and there WERE actual fights over who were the best club...

Seriously...

Well, except for the 'AAAAH-IT'S-SORA's and the kilo's of valentine chocolate, life has returned to normal.

Until today...

"Sora!" my mom yells. I was in my room reading manga.

"Yeah!" I answer, wondering what it might be.

"There's a phone call for you!"

"Comin'!" I yell down the stairs. I throw my manga at the side and jump off my bed, running down the staircase, two steps at a time.

"Hello?" I ask as I picked up the phone.

"Hey kid, it's me! How ya doin'lately?" a familiar voice said

"Hey Cid! I haven't spoken with you guys in ages. Why do you never pay a visit?"

"We would, if we could, but inter-world travelin' has been banned by the King. I can see where he's comin' from though. Wouldn't want any nasty creatures flying from world to world to destroy stuff. Which reminds me; the King left a message for ya. We've been pickin' up strange Heartless readings. They are similar to readings from Heartless, but just a little different. The King want's ya ta go investigate"

Like Heartless, but different? I wondered if it could be a new kind of enemy... Sure wasn't hoping to be gone for so long again...

But then something popped up in my head.

"Wait, you just told me that traveling between worlds has been banned."

"Yeah, but he's makin' an exception just fer lucky you so you can go an' investigate it."

I felt a little disappointed to hear, but hey, it was a bit predictable.

"Right. When will the Gummi-ship arrive?" I ask.

"Tomorrow 'round five pm, so pack yer keychains. By the way," Cid adds "You'll be goin' alone.

Donald 'n Goofy have stuff to do in Disney Town and Radiant Garden."

"I understand. Thanks"

It was a bit of a shock. I had hoped to get the time to say goodbye to some people.

"Pay us a visit when yer done, 'kay?"

"I'll try. Bye Cid."

"G'luck. Bye."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

As I walk to school, people from my school walk up to me asking if "it" is true.

"What's true" I ask them

"You know, you leaving again."

"Yeah, I am." I answer.

After that conversation, news about me leaving spread like wildfire. Fangirls confessing their love for me before it's too late (of course I rejected them all...), people trying to get autographs while they still could, you know, stuff like that.

After school, I go home to pick up my stuff, and I take a small rowing-boat to the islands, where my gummiship was going to land. As I arrive there I notice another boat tied to the pier. I felt a small rush there. Next to my gummiship stood a certain red-haired girl...

"Hey" Kairi says slowly "I figured I'd see you off..."

"Yeah... thanks... Riku already said goodbye at school this afternoon"

"So... how long are you going to be gone this time..."

"I don't know. Days, weeks, months. I couldn't tell you." I walk in the direction of the ship. She walks after me and hugs me from behind.

"Come back safe okay?"

I turn around and embrace her, and replied "Don't worry, I will."

I let her go and step into the cockpit. She waves me goodbye and I see a tear rolling down her cheek. I wave back and start the engine.

"Initiating Warp-drive. Get ready for takeoff," a computer voice says as I slowly hover away from my home...

* * *

**This chapter was beta'd by Enma Kasei, and edited with tips from PEJP Bengtzone. *gives cookie to both* by the way, PEJP, I'm keeping the idea of the fanclubs, for a slight comical effect ;)**


	2. The Arrival

**Yay, a new chappy. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts and/or Bleach, which, by the way, I would like to though.

* * *

**

**Space – Sora's POV**

Damn! I never thought that this world would be so frikkin' far away! How did those guys even pick up reading from a world that far away! It's unbelievable. I've been flying for half a day, in warp drive to boot, and I'm still not there. Next time I'm gonna ask those guys for traveling-expenses compensation.

Anyway, the board-computer says I'm almost there, so it shouldn't take more then an hour now. I miss Destiny Islands... already. I set the ship to auto-pilot and walk to the fridge in the back to get myself some food. I'm starving.

After eating a few pork buns (this thing's got a microwave!) I hear a bleep behind me that tells me I'm close enough to land now. I take the controls and steer the ship into the dock every world has.

I disembark.

The town I've landed in seems like a peaceful village, though village doesn't seem to be the right word for it. It's more like a small city.

Okay, never mind that 'peaceful' part... Almost as soon as I disembark I hear a loud screech behind me. I turn around and see a large cloud of dust hovering above the streets a few blocks away. I run towards it. When I arrive I see a large monster chasing a little girl. A small chain is hanging from her chest. Weird, what would that be... Anyway, I guess that thing is one of the things that the strange readings have been coming from. It looks like a giant four-legged spider with a bone mask for a face, two glowing red orbs for eyes. However, instead of a heartless emblem it has a hole in the center of it's chest, where the heart should be. Last time I saw a hole like that was with...

Darkside?

But that doesn't matter right now, this girl's in danger, and that thing's gonna die! I whip out my Keyblade and leap at the creature from behind, slashing it's head in half. It disintegrates with a screech directly after...

no heart's released... What is this thing...

I walk towards the girl that was being chased before and crouch.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No. Thank you mister" She says with a smile. I put a hand on her head.

"Don't worry about it."

I hear footsteps behind me.

"Looks like somebody already killed it..." I hear a male voice behind me mumble to himself. I turn around and see a boy, about sixteen years old,looking at his surroundings. His clothes are strange... But I guess I can't talk, with all these straps and pockets...

He's wearing a black kimono, white socks and brown sandal-like shoes. The only things that really surprises me is his hair flaming orange, but what really makes him stand out the most is this HUGE sword he's wearing on his back. He walks past me like I'm not even there, towards the girl, and kneels just like I did a few minutes ago.

"Ready to cross over? it's a better place there." He says to her in a soft voice. He may look like a delinquent, but he seems to be a nice guy, though I'm not really sure what he means with 'crossing over', and it makes me feel a little uncomfortable.

At first, the girl looks a little confused, but then she smiles and nods, and the orange-haired boy takes to sword off of his back, moving it towards her...

W...wait... is he going to kill her?

I'm about to stop him when he taps the girls forehead with the back of the sword (how can he even hold a thing like that with one hand!).

A circle of bright blue light envelops the girl, and she sinks into it, like it's some kind of quicksand.

"What did you just do to her?" I yell at him. He gives out a small yelp, and trips, falling down.

"Waah! You don't have to ye... wait... you can see me?" He stands up and waves his hand in front of my face.

"Of course I can, you're right in front of me, aren't you?"

He's already opened his mouth to answer when a monster-like screech unlike I've ever heard before sounds from a few blocks away. The boy instantly turns around and starts running toward the spot the sound came from, occasionally disappearing for a moment,then reappearing a few feet further ahead. How does he do that? Makes me miss Donald and Goofy... Wisdom form could've easily done that too.

I decide to follow him.

We arrive at where the noise came from, which is a small park. Another one of those masked Heartless, a worm this time, is chasing a boy. He's got a chain hanging from his chest as well. I wonder what those are... I'll ask that guy later.

The orange-haired boy takes the sword from his back... But I'm faster, running towards the Heartless,

whipping the Keyblade out and slashing it's head in one motion. The boy looks at me in awe as the Keyblade disappears in a flash of light.

"H-How did you just do that?" he says. I turn my head towards him. "Huh?" This kid confuses me. I have only been on this world for 5 minutes, and I'm already confused about this place.

"You weren't using a zanpakuto, nor are you wearing Shinigami's garments. So how are you able to injure a Hollow?"

"You mean Heartless, right?"

"Ichigo!" A female voice sounds behind us. A black haired girl wearing a school uniform walks towards him.

"I heard a Hollow scream. Thought I'd come by and che..." She notices me. "Who's this.?"

"You're right. I haven't introduced myself have I. I'm Sora" I reach the girl my hand.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

The boy, Sora, as he just introduced himself, reaches me his hand. I shake it, but as soon as I touch it I feel a strange vibe going through my body. His reiatsu... it's really strong, but strange as well. Almost as if he has two different reiatsu. Explains why he can see Ichigo, but still... Something feels off about this kid.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia. That's Kurosaki Ichigo" I say, pointing at him.

Ichigo suddenly starts to speak. "This guy just killed two Hollows!" Ichigo says to me. "Without a zanpakuto." Sora gets an annoyed look on his face.

"I told you, they're called Heartless." What the hell are Heartless? Ichigo starts speaking again. "And he didn't use Kidou either. It was a really strange weapon he used"

* * *

**Sora's POV**

Uh, hello, 'he' is standing right next to you. Whatever. I ignore their conversation. And what the hell are gidou, zanbakudoo and sheeneegamy anyway? Suddenly I hear the girl, Rukia, as she's called apparently, whisper something to the boy,Ichigo.

I hear a few loose words. "...glove...soul...reiatsu...weapon"

Almost immediately after I see Rukia put on some strange glove. She comes running at me with high speed. Is she going to punch me? She's going to punch me!

Why is she gonna punch me? What did I do wrong? As she punches me in the chin I fall backward... or do I. I'm lying on the ground, but I'm looking at myself. standing right there. The 'me' I'm looking at turns around, and looks at me.

"Sora?" I say... no, he says... wait... I know that voice... that's... My jaw drops of confusion.

"Roxas?"

* * *

**Ok I know. This chap started out quite well, but the end was horrible... anyway, R&R plz =3. I'll give you a cookie if you PM me some good plot tips =3**

**This chapter was beta'd by Enma Kasei. Thanks *gives cookie***


	3. Heartless X Hollows

**Chapter 3 is here, yay =3. Thanks to the people that reviewed, and sorry for being kinda late in updating, but I'm really busy for school, so I don't really have the time to write much.**

**I also have the plot almost completely done, but I'm always open for ideas. Just PM them and I'll consider them.**

**Also, prepare yourself, for this is the boring explaining chapter...**

**I still don't own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts. Their rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**

**Karakura Village**

**Rukia's POV**

"Roxas?"

Sora is talking to his own body, that somehow started to move on it's own, calling it 'Roxas'. What is a Roxas? Some sort of spare soul? If there would be something like that I would have heard of it from the Soul Society. I thought it was odd that he seemed to have two different reiatsu, but I didn't expect this when I kicked him out of his body. Sora isn't connected to his body with a Chain of Fate, and I have never heard of the strange weapon Ichigo told me about either. Only Quincy bows and Zanpakuto are supposed to be able to hurt Hollows, let alone kill them...

Sora's physical body starts to change shape slightly, making the hair blonder and shorter, and the eyes lighter.

"Would you mind explaining this to us, Sora?" I ask

"Explain what?" he says with a confused look on his face.

"The fact the you have two souls, the strange weapon, why it can hurt Hollows" I hear him mutter something like 'They're called Heartless...'

"And how I've never heard of it."

He looks at the 'Roxas' person. "I can't" he says after a short time. "Sorry."

"Why not?" Ichigo asks.

"Rules. Orders. That kinda stuff." he says, standing up. I now notice that he and 'Roxas' are almost identical. If I hadn't known better I'd say they were brothers.

"It would disrupt the balance of this place."

"Well then could you at least explain who he is?" I ask, pointing at Roxas.

Sora thinks for a moment. "Well I think I could at least tell you that." He looks at me and Ichigo.

"But remember," he says, and I notice how this small change in attitude makes him seem years older. "This is a secret, okay?"

"Where I come from" he starts "... there are creatures that go after people with strong hearts. They consist of the darkness of people's hearts. Not their physical ones, but their figurative ones, you know, emotions, thoughts, those things. I think you could call them souls too. Anyway, when someone is consumed but their darkness, or is attacked by one of those creatures, you become one of them."

The creatures he's talking about strongly remind me of hollows. "Go on." I say.

"Sometimes, when the person consumed has a strong heart," Roxas continues. "something we call a 'Nobody' is created. That is what I am."

Somehow that doesn't make sense. That would mean Sora was one of those creatures. Is he like Ichigo? Not completely human, but no Hollow either? And more importantly, can we trust him? Is he a friend? Or a foe?

"That's all I'm allowed to tell you. I'm sorry." he says, again with regret on his face. "I actually already told you too much."

"Well I guess I'll accept that... We all have our secrets. But I guess those creatures, they are the Heartless you were talking about?"

"Yeah, they are."

"Then I think I know why you're confusing Hollows with those creatures. They're pretty much the same." Ichigo says.

"Let me explain" I say. "That thing you were fighting just now is called a Hollow, as you probably have guessed by now. When somebody dies, their soul leaves their body. That soul has something called a Chain of Fate attached to their chest. As long as that chain is attaches the soul to the body, the soul can go back into the body, and continue living. However, when the chain breaks, the body is officially dead, and can't return. From the moment the chain breaks, it slowly starts to erode. When it's gone, the soul becomes a Hollow."

"But there is another way. Hollows eat souls, and how stronger that soul is, the better it tastes to them." Ichigo continues "When such a soul, which we call a Plus by the way, is devoured by a Hollow, it becomes a Hollow as well."

* * *

**Sora's POV**

I think I understand this Rukia girl's explaination.

"So both Hollows and Heartless go after people with strong souls..." I say. That would explain the readings Cid had, because these creatures are so similar...

* * *

**Hueco Mundo – Las Noches Castle**

**3rd Person POV**

In the laboratory of Szayel Apollo Granz, strange experiments were being conducted. Black creatures, looking like the silhouettes of small, twisted children, locked up in glass tubes of about five feet high, and about one feet in diameter, and on the other side of the lab, a few small Hollows were locked inside similar tubes. A man with brown hair came into the room as Granz was studying one of the black creatures. As he notices, and turned to him, he makes a small bow.

"Lord Aizen"

"Granz." the man called Aizen replied. "How are the experiments coming along."

"Very good sir. I've managed to find out what they are. These are such fascinating creatures. So similar to Hollows, yet quite different. They seem to have been made by pure darkness. If I were be able to combine them with Hollows, the Hollows would become significantly stronger. I will be able to create creatures even closer to perfection, maybe closer than the Arrancar! And of course, all under your command, my lord."

"I see. Sounds good. Keep me posted, Granz"

"Yes sir, of course" Granz said, bowing again as Aizen left the room. Granz smiles, turning his attention back to the strange black creatures, and returns to his work.

* * *

**And that's the wrap on this chap (hey that rhymes!). Click that big blue button over there *pointing down* and you might get a cookie.**

**This chapter was beta'd and slightly edited by Enma Kasei *gives cookie***


End file.
